1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the fields of (1) amusement devices, toys and (2) buoys, rafts, and aquatic devices, and in particular to a large aquatic toy that can be converted to either a floating screened structure to protect persons from insects during swimming or to a floating, raised deck for sunbathing, diving, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Large, floating aquatic toys and floating, raised decks for sunbathing or diving make swimming more enjoyable. If these devices also provide a degree of privacy and protection from cool breezes additional pleasure is gained.
In many areas, particularly at dusk and after dark when the air has cooled and the water is more enjoyable because it seems warmer, the unpleasant assault of biting insects prevents enjoyable swimming or bathing in outdoor pools or lakes.
A raft that can be converted from a buoyant aquatic toy to a floating, raised deck or a floating screened structure will provide significant enjoyment for swimmers in pools or lakes.
In order to provide background information so that the present invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference is made to a prior art patent as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,551 to Schelfhaudt discloses a personal floating insect screen that includes:
(a) a floating base member having a perimeter defining an unclosed area on the water surface of sufficient size to surround one human torso, PA1 (b) frame members above and attached to said base that are relatively upright and rigid, constructed of rigid plastic tubing, such as PVC pipe, or aluminum, wood, etc, PA1 (c) insect screening attached to frame and base to preclude insects from within the structure, PA1 (d) various accessories such as an anchor, drogue, etc. PA1 (a) a screened, floating device that effectively protects swimmers from biting insects, and PA1 (b) a floating, raised deck for sunbathing, diving, etc.
Although an insect-free swimming space is provided by the resultant device, the upper rigid frame members make the device complex and therefore expensive to manufacture; the device is intended for only one person; if structure is damaged repair is relatively expensive; it provides little privacy and no protection from cool breezes; it requires considerable storage space when not in use; its appearance is not particularly pleasing; and it has no alternative recreational purposes.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited reference, it does not achieve or fulfill the purposes of the present invention.